A sudden stop
by storming-wolf
Summary: JONAS' world tour is about to kick off in Dallas, but Nick devlops a stomach ache the morning of the concert. When it becomes an unbareable pain, Nick is rushed to the hospital, putting a sudden and unwanted stop to the 7 month long world tour.
1. We can't cancel the tour

I wrote this last night. why, I don't know. I write in my sleep and they're called dreams.

* * *

Nick was too stubborn. You have to push this boy to do stuff he doesn't want to do. Admitting he's sick is one of those things.

The boys had just finished packing for the world tour and they would be on tour until some time in early 2011. Stella and Macy were coming along only because they couldn't last without the boys for half of a year. Macy was putting one of her suitcases in the van when Nick came out of the house with his own suitcase, groaning when he put it down.

"Everything okay Nick?" Macy asked, concerned for the young rockstar next to her.

"I'm fine Mace. Thanks for asking," Nick said, attempting to smile even though he knew something was wrong. His stomach was starting to hurt, but he was ignoring it for the sake of the tour. He couldn't ruin this tour. He just **_couldn't._**

Everyone loaded the luggage into the cvan until the only bags left were the carry-ons. Kevin placed his forest green bag next to the door. Kevin's had a blanket, his iPad, a juice box for Frankie(since Frankie stuffed as many Webinks and toys as he could into his), and his pajama pants since Stella declared no one wears pajama pants on the plane unless they are hidden by a blanket. Joe put his next to Kevin's. He had an eletric indgo bag filled with hair stuff, his iPod, a blanket, and pajama pants. Nick was stull stuffing stuff into his pacific blue bag. He had a blanket, pajama pants, his iPod, extra insulin, a snack just incase his blood sugar got low, and his meter. Stella was the only one who wasn't going to wear pajama pants in public, so her pink bag only had makeup, and her iPod. And her makeup pretty much filled the whole bag. Macy had a purple bag with her video camera, her iPod, a planket, and pajama pants.

"Are we ready to go?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," everyone said. They all got into the lim. It was an hour drive to get to the airport, so Nick fell asleep, hoping that he would be able to sleep off his stomach ache. He wasn't. It started hurting worse.

The walk through the airport was long. Nick forgot to take off his dogtag when they went through security, Joe got mad because he left his favorite comb at home, and Kevin had changed his mind at the last minute about which guitar he was briging on tour. Kevin and Joe's complaints were ignored and everyone boarded the plane. Kevin sat next to Frankie, Stella sat next to Joe, and Macy sat next to Nick.

"Excited for the tour Nick?" Macy asked once she got back from changing into her pajama pants.

"Yeah. I wrote a lot of songs when I was in London. Six weeks in London town inspires you a lot," Nick said.

"Yeah, I read your tweet. I can't wait to hear the rest," Macy said. Nick smiled. After a while, everyone was asleep. After all, they had all been up since two in the morning. But there was something different about the wat Nick and Macy were sleeping. Their hands found their way together as they slept, so they held each other's hands as the flew to Texas.

* * *

Time was ticking away and the concert was starting in three hours. Nick still hadn't come out of his dressing room and everyone wondered why.

Nick's stomach ache became an unbareable pain in his side. Every move he made sent a stabbing feeling into his side.

"Nick, it's nothing," he told himself.

"Boys, have you seen Nick?" Tom asked.

"He's still in his dressong room," Joe said, in the middle of a pre-concert game of Guitar Hero. Tom knocked on the door and their was no answer. He walked into the room to find Nick in the bathroom throwing up.

"Nick, are you okay?" Tom asked. Nick had his arms over his stomach and he was biting his lips to the point where they were bleeding.

"Nick, stop biting your lips," Tom said. Nick's teeth released his lips.

"I'm fine," Nick said. He stood up and fell, his dad catching him.

"OW!" Nick yelled. Tom picked Nick up and carried him into the lounge backstage.

"Nick, what hurts?" Tom asked.

"My stomach. It feels like someone is stabbing my side," Nick said. Tom laid Nick on his back and put pressure on Nick's right side.

"OW! Dad it hurts!" Nick yelled, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Stay put, I'll be right back," Tom said. He ran and got Sandy. Everyone seeing how panicked he was, they followed them.

"Sweetie, how long has your stomach been hurting?" Sandy asked.

"All day. It hurts so much Mom," Nick said, allowing a few tears to fall.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Sandy asked. Nick pointhed to his right side. "Sweetie, you need to go to the hospital," Sandy said.

"No I can't. I'm fine," Nick said. He began to get off of the couch. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Nick yelled. Joe and Kevin grabbed him and began to carry him to the car.

"No! Please! Don't ruin the tour because I have a stomach ache! No!" Nick protested. It was no use. His family was rushing him to the hospital, leaving the tour forgotten.

* * *

That's it for now. Hey look! Gold! Where? That review button! Go click it please!


	2. Surgery and a kiss

Thanks for all those awesome reviews! to ms. nick jonas, don't worry! I also had the craziest dream where all of america blew up and Nick was one of the few who died...yeah.

Sorry I'm like dead on my other stories. I have like writers block on some stories. If I posted a story you would like me to update, PM me the story and what you would like to see happen next. It can halp a lot. I have not had appendicitis(what Nick has on the story) but my friend Isabella has. I'm kinda baseing it off of what she told me.

* * *

Nick sat in the back of the car, yelling at everyone. As their dad drove over another bump, Nick screamed.

"Dad, stop hitting every single bump in Dallas!" Nick yelled. Macy was holding his hand. She was the only one Nick would let touch him because he was in so much pain.

"I'm sorry Nick," Tom said, trying to drive as fast as he could with out getting a ticket.

"Nick, its okay. Don't think about it," Kevin repeated.

"Stop saying that and maybe I will forget about it! And I'm not okay! It feels like I'm dying!" Nick yelled. He ignored his dad's warning and continued biting his lips.

"Nick, you're not dying. You're really sick," Macy said.

"I'm sorry it just hurts," Nick cried. He tried to keep his anger under control, even though he was in pain. The hospital was 25 minutes from the aphitheatere. It was the longest 25 minutes of Nick's life. By time they arrived at the emergency room, Nick's face was covered in tears, his eyes red from crying so much.

He managed to get out of the car an into the emergency room, but once he did, he couldn't move an inch. A nurse put him on a stretcher.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" the nurse, Karen, asked.

"My stomach hurts a lot," Nick said.

"When did it start hurting?" Karen asked.

"This morning," Nick said. He bit his lip even more.

"Where is the pain the worse?" Karen asked.

"My right side," Nick said.

"Has it moved at all today?" Karen asked.

"Yes. It was just my stomach in general hurting this morning," Nick said.

"We're going to admitt him into the hospital. We need a blood test to diagnose him, but it looks like appendicitis," Karen said.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be fine," Sandy said. Nick could only hope she was right. They pushed the stretcher Nick was on into an elevator, making Nick a little nervous. You can't blame him after being stuck in an elevator for an hour a few months ago. They put an IV in Nick's hand, drew some blood, and gave him medicine to relieve his pain and antibiotics. After 15 minutes, an anestiaologist came into Nick's hospital room.

"Nicholas, you have appendicitis. You need emergency surgery right away to remove it," Dr. Harris said.

"When can I perform again?" Nick asked.

"We need to do an open appendectomy, so expect to heal in 2 to 3 weeks. We're going to start general anestiea right now," Dr. Harris said, putting a breathing mask over Nick's mouth and nose. Nick was silent. He _**ruined**_ the world tour. Before he could mentally beat himself up, the anestia had him deep, deep asleep.

* * *

Nick's surgery was over in twenty minutes. He was in recovery, still not awake from the surgery.

"Kevin, Nick does not need that many stuffed turtles and get well balloons," Joe said.

"Yes he does. Nick loves turtles," Kevin said.

"And balloons?" Joe asked.

"They're colorful and colorful things make people feel better," Kevin said.

"Whatever rows your boat," Joe said, holding the two balloons he got Nick. Stella stood next to Joe. She got Nick a music magazine, a get well soon card, and a balloon.

"Macy's almost as bad," Stella said. Macy had five balloons, a card, a stuffed turtle and stuffed dolphin.

"Yeah. Any more balloons and she'll float away," Joe said with a laugh. Macy galared at him.

"Come on. They said Nick should be up by now," Stella said. She and Macy began walking into the elevator. Joe and Kevin began walking to the stairs.

"Just get in the elevator!" Stella said, pulling them into the elevator.

"If it breaks, we're blaming you," Joe said. They walked into Nick's hospital room to find him talking to his mom.

"Hey sleepy head," Macy said. Nick smiled, but got huge eyes when he saw the ammount of stuffed animals and balloons in Kevin's arms.

"Kev, we went over this. One is fine, two is great, but any more is insane," Nick said, groaning a little bit.

"In pain?" Joe asked.

"It feels like someone ripped my insides out and I should've listened to dad when he said not to bit my lips," Nick said. He yawned.

"It's getting late. We'll get you all to the hotel," Tom said. Nick frowned

"By bro," Kevin said, putting all his balloons and turtles down.

"See ya tomorrow," Joe said.

"Feel better," Stella said.

"You'll be better soon. And no one is gonna hate you," Macy said, knowing Nick too well. She kissed his cheek before leaving. Nick smiled and felt like melting as he dosed off, sleeping with a smile on his face.

* * *

Couldn't resist adding Nacy. So, its time for bed! Reviews make me happy(and inspired)!


	3. Caught in the act

I've had a BAD week...First, my niece shoved my cell phone in her diaper and peed on it, then I lost power for TWO DAYS so I had to go around for TWO DAYS with frizzy hair because I was in the middle of straightening it when the power went out and now I have writer's block. I've slowly been breaking it so, let's see what happens.

I have three stories in the works. I want you to choose one for me to publish 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and fourth. The first one is called "My So Called Brotherly Love" where Joe abuses Nick. The second one is "Being my brother's Dad" where Nick becomes Frankie's dad when their parents die. The third is "My favorite JONAS" where Macy is asked who her favorite JONAS member is. She's pressured to choose her boyfriend, but her choice surprises everyone. The last one is called "JONAS L.A.: My way" where I write JONAS L.A. the way I want it to be. VOTE AWAY!

* * *

Nick had one hand gripped tightly around his IV while the other one was on Macy's shoulder.

"You're doing good Nick. Take your time," Macy said. It was 6 in the morning, the day after Nick's surgery, and Nick had to try to walk so he could be discharged from the hospital soon. Macy left the hotel early to come visit Nick.

"This hurts so much," Nick said.

"Awww, poor Nicky. Come on and lay back down. You can try again later," Macy said. Nick got back into the hospital bed.

"This sucks. My appendix could have done this before or after the tour, not at the begining!" Nick said. Macy sat on the bed.

"It'll be okay. Do you wanna know why?" Macy asked.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I'll take care of you. You'll be better in no time," Macy said, giving Nick a kiss.

"As long as that is a part of taking care of me," Nick said. He let out a sigh. "Mace, we can't tell anyone about this. About us. They'll say we jumped into this too fast."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure saying 'I walked in on him talking in his sleep this morning and he asked me to be his girlfriend via a dream so we started going out.' isn't a great way to start this out. I promise I won't tell anyone," Macy said, sticking out her pinky. Nick chuckled. "What?"

"I don't pinky swear. I do this," Nick said. He put his arms around Macy and pulled her into a kiss.

"NICK! MACY!" a familiar girl voice yelled. Nick quickly released her and she pulled away from him.

"There Nick, you're breathing just right now," Macy said.

"Yeah, uh, good thing you know CPR. I thought I was about to die there," Nick said nervously. He fake yawned. "Man I better get more sleep."

"Don't lie to me Nicholas Jerry Lucas! You and Macy were kissing," Stella said.

"No, no. That wasn't a kiss, that was CPR Stells," Macy said.

"Macy Marie Misa! You're lying too! Nick is hooked up to moniters, the room would've been swarmed with doctors if Nick wasn't breathing," Stella said. Nick would've usually bit his lip, but they were too scarred from when he did so yesterday, so he layed there, not knowing what else to say.

"So how's the weather?" Macy changed the subject.

"Give it up pookie bear. We might as well tell her the truth," Nick said.

"Pookie bear?" Stella asked.

"That lasted long mi amor. So much for a promise kiss," Macy said.

"Pookie bear, mi amor. We were gone one night! What happened?" Stella asked.

"Well, I walked in on him talking in his sleep this morning and he asked me to be his girlfriend via a dream so we started going out. It might've had a little something to dowith a little kiss I gave Nicky poo last night," Macy said, winking at Nick.

"You've barely been going out and you already have pet names for each other?" Stella asked.

"Maybe..." Nick and Macy said.

"Awww, how sweet! But kinda sudden. Are you sure about this?" Stella asked.

"Yeah Stell, but tell ANYONE, and I mean **_ANYONE_** about this before we're ready and I'll never tell you anything to fill your gossip tank, no matter how empty it is. Got it?" Macy asked.

"Got it," Stella said. _How can Stella Malone, gossip queen, not tell anyone about this? It's gonna be impossible! Macy and Nick will never trust me again! I gotta tell some one! Anyone! Anyting! I know! I'll tell a tree!_ Stella rambled on in her mind.

"So can you Stella?" Macy asked.

"Huh?" Stella asked.

"Set us up a secret date when Nick's outta here and all healed and there's a break in the tour?" Macy asked. Stella nodded.

"You got it!" Stella said. She rushed out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

"Nick and Macy are dating!" Stella exclaimed to a tree in the parking lot.

"They're what?"

* * *

Short and kinda off the topic of Nick's appendicitis, but like I said, slowly breaking writer's block! Plus band camp starts Monday for the 4th of July parade and then I'm going to Wisconsin Dells on July 25-28, the on the 29, I unpack then repack and on the 30, I turn 13 and go to Six Flags and then the Jonas Brother's concert on August 7! I'm busy! I'll update when possible.

Review please! Nick'll love ya forever!(His voice is AMAZING in Les Miserables!)


End file.
